Dinosaur Life: Acrocanthosaurus
by DarkKnights
Summary: The title says it all! A part of the Dinosaur Life series, It's the story of an Acrocanthosaurus from his birth all the way to his adult life. During all those years, he must also fend off any danger that asses through him. O.C's are acceptable by posting them on your reviews. Rated K Plus for Mild violence, blood and little gore.


**_Okay guy, time for ANOTHER new dinosaur story! I'm now making up a new series called "Dinosaur Life", where we will be exploring the life of a certain species of dinosaur. Currently, six are confirmed, but in the future, there may be more. So, here's my first, which will star an awesome carnosaur with the name, Acrocanthosaurus. So, there you go. This is my entirely first dinosaur series created by me and copyright of this story is strictly forbidden. Also, this story is available in . Also, Yoshi 2.1, Spawnzilla014 and LionKingFactsGuy2, since you're dinosaur fans, I hope you pals are gonna enjoy this Anyway, let's enjoy the show :)!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Arrival  
_

* * *

It was the Early Cretaceous period 115 million years ago. Dinosaurs still continued to dominate Planet Earth and were still growing and spreading like it would be forever. However, the dinosaurs weren't the only creatures that ruled the earth. Pterosaurs, winged reptiles that were the ruler of the skies were also growing in size and were becoming very diverse and bigger. The long-tailed pterosaurs have gotten rare, but short-tailed variants were rapidly taking over the air. However, several species of birds were also becoming more common. Conifers and cycads were still as dominant as ever, but there was a newcomer: flowers. They have become very successful and are challenging plant life itself. In the seas and oceans, numerous species of Plesiosaurs and Mosasaurs were the supreme predators, along with other plentiful marine life like fish, sharks, starfish, aquatic plants and ammonites, although the Ichthyosaurs that were very common in the Triassic and Jurassic were slowly diminishing. On land, dinosaurs continued to grow as always, with new, more stronger theropods, and a wide diversity of sauropods, ornithopods and some new arrivals.

Deep in the forests of Early Cretaceous Oklahoma rested at a large nest, a gigantic predator, one that nobody dared to challenge. This particular carnivore was light-blue and grey in skin with a creamy underbelly and a huge spine that was a bit reddish-pink at the very top. The animal also had a huge, muscular tail, a powerful pair of legs, short, yet very powerful arms hooked with three dagger-like claws and had a huge, robust head, with huge green eyes and a huge mouth, full of horrifying sharp teeth, capable of slicing through the toughest of skin. This theropod was 13.5 meters long and weighed around 6 tonnes. This predator was a large male carnosaur, going by the name, Acrocanthosaurus atokensis. They were massive predators and the current King of the Dinosaurs, being able to hunt and live in packs of 5-6 and take on even the biggest of dinosaurs. Currently, this male was a father, named Aktor, whom has recently mated, but his mate has died from an attack by other predators. After his mate's death, Aktor became very determined to protect her clutch of eggs from any animal, even if it meant another Acrocanthosaurus.

A small growl was heard. Aktor turned his head around to see a 10 meter long and 3 tonne female Acrocanthosaur besides the conifers with a crystalline-blue skin colour, several icy-white patches around her body and beautiful hazel eyes. She was Aktor's younger sister, Selene. Selene was approximately five years younger than Aktor and Aktor was very protective for her. Ever since Aktor's mate has died, Aktor had to look after the nest, with Selene to wander around and look for any food resources. Selene was a very active and skilled hunter, but knew she had to back away when another Acrocanthosaur showed up. She had a Tenontosaurus corpse beneath her feet.

Selene dragged the fallen ornithopod towards Aktor and together had a feast which lasted for a few hours. As Aktor stood up, deep in the leaves that shadowed the nest for shelter and protection, only three eggs were visible. Turns out, Aktor would become a father of only three little infants A flock of birds flew past brother and sister, but neither were disturbed as they were more focused on their food.

Suddenly, a loud rattle was heard from behind a bush. A small theropod emerged. It was three meters long, weighed around 180 kilograms and was green with brown stripes around it's body. It had a large head and had huge yellow eyes. It was a Deinonychus, a species of mainraptorian dinosaur very common in the Early Cretaceous. Normally, Deinonychus would hunt around in packs, but this was a lone hunter, whom had arrived to steal an egg. Deinonychus were very clever, brutal pack killers, but were also nasty buggers who would pop out to eat eggs of other dinosaurs. Furious, Aktor turned his head around and raised himself up, revealing his massive size. The Deinonychus grew hesitant, but still growled. Finally, Aktor roared, finally scaring the raptor, causing it to scamper into the bushes in fear.

Having finally calmed himself down, Aktor turned his head around towards Selene, but before he could sit down, he heard a small, rattling voice from below. Aktor raised himself up and to his shock and delight, he found his eggs moving. He took few steps behind and saw them very clearly. Selene also stood up and saw the eggs. The eggs suddenly started to crack and eventually, a small part of a shell broke out from the three eggs before more, larger pieces started to shatter. Three little infants then started to yelp at it's surroundings helplessly. Aktor and Selene couldn't believe their eyes on what had just happened. Aktor's children had just been born. All three of the babies were alive and well and there were two males and a female. The oldest, a male was grey and blue, and green eyes just like Aktor, the other male was lime-green with blue eyes, just like his mother and the youngest, the female was crystalline-blue with hazel eyes, just like her aunt Selene. Aktor then lowered his head around and very slightly muzzled at his three infants.

* * *

**Here you go, Dinosaur Life finally begins! The main character will be Aktor's middle child, but right now, I'm gonna have to be thinking their names by now. Also, I am trying to make his story as realistic and true to it's name as possible and as such, only dinosaurs from Early Cretaceous North America 115 million years ago are allowed, so no Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops and other dinosaurs before of after that time period or outside North America. Anyway, rate, comment and favour me and the story and if you may, you can also submit your O.C's with Name, Gender, Species, Home, Favoured Environment, Family, Likes, Dislikes, Personality and Other Info in the review section. Also, you may want to suggest on what dinosaur I should be using on other like Dinosaur Life: Apatosaurus or Dinosaur Life: Ceratosaurus. Thanks to anybody who has read this and if anybody has an O.C to offer, post them in their review before I accept them. Till then, see you later :)!**


End file.
